


No Longer a Lark

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: It started with a look. A look and a lark is how Hermione had been framing it in her head. That’s all it would ever be, a lark. Sirius Black did not do commitment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	No Longer a Lark

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my G1 square which was the prompt: Sirius Black.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

It started with a look. A look and a lark is how she had been framing it in her head. That’s all it would ever be, a lark. Sirius Black did not do commitment. The man was over forty years old and had never had a relationship last longer than three months.

Which is what had Hermione Granger so concerned now. It had officially been six months since she and Sirius began hooking up. That’s all it was, which is why it was a lark. They would get drunk and fuck once or twice a week. Hermione wasn’t too old for it, she was in her twenties, after all. Isn’t that what one’s twenties were all about?

Sirius was definitely too old for it, but he had always been immature. He’d always acted younger than his years, and that hadn’t changed as he grew older. He was like that character from _Dazed and Confused_. He kept getting older, but the women he dated stayed the same age. Hermione knew it, which is why this was a lark.

But lark’s weren’t supposed to last six months. Nor were they supposed to include dinner, which had started a month ago. Maybe it was time to break things off with him. Before he realized how long it had been. Although, they weren’t exclusive, were they? At least, she had assumed they weren’t. She hadn’t been seeing anyone else, but that’s because she didn’t want to be dating. She liked what she had with Sirius. Fucking a few times a week fit her lifestyle. Dating did not. She wasn’t looking to settle down, so why bother breaking it off with Sirius?

The bigger concern—as if fucking Sirius Black for six months wasn’t enough of one—was that none of her friends knew about it. Ginny was harping on her about her “dry spell”. How was she supposed to tell her that there was no dry spell? If she did, then Ginny would want _all_ of the details. But the whole point of hooking up with Sirius was that it wasn’t serious. And it was a little fun, sneaking around her friends, making sure Harry didn’t find out.

She didn’t think Harry would mind too terribly much, in fact, she was pretty sure Harry would be pissed at Sirius, not her, which was another reason to keep things quiet. Harry and Sirius had enough problems between them, she didn’t want to add to them. Another point in favor of breaking things off entirely.

But her overwhelming desire to continue sleeping with Sirius on a weekly basis had outweighed all of the points in the con list. She sighed, balling up the actual list she had been writing and incinerating it with a tap of her wand. Relationships couldn’t be summed up in pros and cons lists anyway. She should stop trying.

Her wards buzzed just as someone knocked on the door of her flat. Hermione stood and stretched as she walked the short distance to answer it.

“I brought pizza,” Sirius said by way of greeting, his lips tilted up in a small smile.

“Smells delicious,” Hermione responded, moving out of his way and allowing him into her flat. She was determined to put her thoughts on their relationship out of her mind and enjoy the evening.

And enjoy it she did. Sirius was his usual vivacious self, regaling her with stories from his wilder days. They always made her laugh because as far as she was concerned, he was still wild, still busy sowing his oats, unwilling to settle down and commit to anyone.

When the pizza was gone, and the few beers she’d had in her fridge were drunk, Sirius offered her his hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. Their assignations almost always happened at her flat, Sirius still lived in Grimmauld Place with Harry. While they had taken advantage when Harry was called out of town on Auror business, they weren’t into getting caught by their friends. The sneaking around was fun, but the actual potential to get caught was too much for either of them to handle. Especially Sirius. He relied on Harry in a way that both she and Harry found problematic.

It had been hard for him after Remus died. Almost everyone that Sirius went to school with was dead. That was a harsh lesson for anyone to have to learn.

“Stop thinking,” Sirius muttered against her lips as he pulled her into the bedroom. “I hate your thinking face.”

Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Promise to only think about you the rest of the night,” she replied as he kissed his way down her throat.

“As you should, love,” he answered, pushing her t-shirt up and over her head. Hermione did stop thinking. She lost herself in the moment with Sirius.

Later, when they had finished, she laid her head on his chest, twirling her fingers through his chest hair.

“Six months,” Sirius murmured against the top of her head.

“What?” Hermione asked, startled. She was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about, but she had no idea he had been keeping track. She sat up to look at him, his grey eyes were serious as they rested on her face.

“It’s been six months since we started this,” he said.

“It has,” Hermione agreed.

“Are you ready to stop hiding it from your friends?” He pulled one of her curls straight and let it go, watching it bounce.

Hermione’s jaw dropped. Did he just imply what she thought he did?

“But… you’re the…” she felt like her brain was broke.

“I was waiting for you to be the one to bring this up,” Sirius said. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” she asked breathlessly.

“That I’m serious about this,” he responded with a small smirk. “Seriously Sirius.”

“You’re not serious about any relationship,” she replied shaking her head, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

“I am about you. Did you think I’d fuck my godson’s best friend and not be serious about it?”

“It was supposed to be a lark,” Hermione whispered.

“Not anymore,” he replied, “that is if you’re willing to—”

“Yes,” she said quickly, cutting him off. “Yes, I’m willing to go public with our friends. I didn’t think…”

“I know,” he smiled at her then and her heart beat faster at the look in his eyes.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
